


Bloody Mary

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swerve has a bright idea. Tailgate is easily led. </p><p>Contains: hinted major spoilers for MTMTE, references to Bloody Mary/Candyman/similar urban legends, implied death and destruction.</p><p>Written for tf_speedwriting's Spam Weekend, to the prompt: <i>Scenario: A practical joke with a Halloween theme that doesn't turn out exactly as planned.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Mary

"C'mon." Swerve said with a grin as wide as his face. "It'll be hilarious!"

Tailgate looked around the table. Chromedome had already left, citing the poor taste of Swerve's suggestion, Skids was off his face, and Rung wasn't exactly talking.

"So," Tailgate said slowly. "I stand in front of the mirror and say his name three times?"

Skids nodded with extreme enthusiasm. "Yeah!"

"And he shows up behind me and tries to tear me a new one?"

" _Yeah!_ " 

Later, as he hid half-transformed in the bottom of a maintenance locker, Swerve wished he'd told Tailgate any name other than Overlord.


End file.
